piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A.C. Crispin
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Black Pearl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 20:59, December 11, 2010 Ahoy, A.C. Crispin! Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki. I hope you enjoy contributing to our work here. For starters, here are a few useful links for newcomers: *'About this wiki' *'[[PotC Wiki:FAQ|''Pirates wiki FAQ]]' *'Tortuga Port, the community portal Remember that you should sign all comments on talk and vote pages with four tildes (~~~~) to create your signature. If you have any questions or discussion topics you wish to raise, don't forget to visit the '''Brethren Forum. You can also ask me any questions you may have on my talk page. Time to set sail! ::CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits First, let me say it is an honor to figuratively speak to you right now, I have heard SO much about you and your work on The Price of Freedom. Secondly, I've noticed that you've made edits to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom and Black Pearl(I assume you are the one who did them lol). And I also have a few requests to ask of you: * In the The Price of Freedom, could you make pages or give some info about the ships and who the new characters are so we can make pages about them? * For the Black Pearl, is there a way you could change it to where the introduction remains the same like in this recent edit, and put the additional information(from The Price of Freedom, I believe), into the section The Wicked Wench? I would have done it myself, but I don't want to mess up any of the information from The Price of Freedom. Again, thank you for your recent contributions here(especially with adding information from your new POTC book, which I look forward to seeing come to life). I also hope you like it here. :D CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I understand now, since we technically never knew much about what happened with Jack, Beckett and the Wicked Wench. And when I revise it, I'll try and keep it as faithful to your new book as possible(because I don't want your edit to go to waste), and the information will appear in the section "The Wicked Wench". But I have to make sure I have this right(just to be safe): Jack did dive into the ocean to save the Wicked Wench, but he never "tried to pull it up with his bare hands", right? Oh, I have a few other questions: # Is Ian Mercer and Mercer one and the same? I've noticed that they're similar, because Ian Mercer is allied with Beckett, and the fact that Mercer's name was never revealed. #I apologize if I'm going too far with this question, but do you want anything specific for a page about you? I mean, now that you're a creator of a POTC book, it means that you are now a subject of a "Real-world author" page. If not, I'll just be pulling information from Wikipedia or something(because we have to have some information about you, if needed). Sincerely yours, CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) re:Joining Keep to the Code No problem. I'll send a PM to Captain Nervy Nan (she was the Admin who activated my account) immediately. But I also waited three months before my account was activated. As for Captain Hook, now he's here, and we can't pretend that he isn't. As a POTC character, he has a great potential, but I think that flying boys and crocodiles with an alarm clocks in their bellies are a little too much, even for Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't know if you know about the Italian comic books Martin Mystère and Dylan Dog, but I'm great fan of both comics. And though both comics are set in the same universe, both comics have different interpretations of Peter Pan story. For example, in Martin Mystère, Neverland is located in the heart of London, the Lost Boys are actually late 18th century British students influenced by the French Revolution, and Captain Hook is a 19th century pirate without the ship who rules Neverland with an iron fisthttp://www-en.sergiobonellieditore.it/auto/scheda_speciale?collana=13&numero=85&subnum=, http://www-en.sergiobonellieditore.it/auto/scheda_speciale?collana=13&numero=86&subnum=. On the other hand, in Dylan Dog, Captain Hook is the same as in Barrie's story, but he left Neverland after his defeat by Peter Pan, and he came to the modern 20th century world where he became a successful businessmanhttp://www-en.sergiobonellieditore.it/auto/scheda_speciale?collana=18&numero=154. So, if there are so many versions of Captain Hook, why shouldn't there be a version which doesn't include Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, a version which could fit in the POTC world. I already have some ideas about his POTC backstory. Tell me what you think. :His real name was James Montrose. He was originally a small landowner in the late 17th century Scotland. When he wasn't able to pay high taxes, his land was confiscated and he was arrested. He managed to escape from the jail with some other convicts, and they commandeered the first available ship, the schooner named ''Cobra. James became a notorious pirate, and during his adventures, he captured Nuestra Señora de las Mercedes, the fastest frigate of the Spanish Royal Navy, which he took as his flagship and renamed the Jolly Roger. He later sold Cobra to the highest bidder, and the highest bidder was Barbossa. Later, he heard the tale of the Fountain of Youth and he went to Florida to find it. During his search, he and his crew have done some terrible things to the Natives in Florida. He found the Fountain, he drank from it, and he became immortal. On his return to the coast, he and his crew were ambushed by Natives and he lost a hand during that fight. His hand was cut off by one Native boy, a boy called Pan Pan, and since the swamps of Florida are full of crocodiles, his hand was eaten by one of the terrible beasties. When he returned to civilization, he placed an iron hook in place of his lost hand and became known as James Hook. Several years later, he encountered Don Rafael in Oporto. '' P.S. Always remember to sign your posts with four of these ~ Uskok 07:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I had the same problem as you. I registered on KTTC forum in April and I quickly received an e-mail about my registration, user name, and password. But I waited tree months for an activation mail. It seems that KTTC Administrators don't check their e-mails so often. Try to ask CJSFan about this, it seems that he received his activation mail very quickly. :As for my POTC biography of Captain Hook, it isn't problem to make something like that. It's a problem that our works are just fan fiction. And unfortunately, it's Disney's published policy to decline outside submissions, ideas, manuscripts, screenplays or other creative material. :The only thing that I would like to get from you now is the complete list of characters, ships, and locations from The Price of Freedom. When the book comes out, CJSFan, me, and other users on our Wiki will make new articles for them. And I would like to know this: is the Moon Ship on your website a ship of some pirate from the novel or just some promotional artwork? :Sorry if my English isn't so good, but it was even worse when I came to this Wiki in the first place. :) --Uskok 21:15, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nervy Nan says that your user account on KTTC is now activated.--Uskok 21:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Cast you vote Are you still with us? If you are, please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord, Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord, and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Answers to your questions Also...I noticed that this site doesn't have Capt. Teague listed as a Pirate Lord. In the Disney concordance I was given as a reference in order to write the novel, Teague was listed as not only being the Keeper of the Code, but also as the Pirate Lord of Madagascar. :Actually, we do have 3 mentionings of Teague being the Pirate Lord of Madagascar: #Teague(in the infobox as well as a mention in his biography) #Pirate Lord(but we have to maintain that at this point he's a "former Pirate Lord"). #Madagascar(a brief mention of Teague being the Pirate Lord there) Sorry for the confusion. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 06:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Privateer Day and Swashbuckler Soiree, Fells Point, Baltimore MD Hi, Fellow Buccaneers! Anyone who lives in the Washington DC area, April 15 and 16 are the Fells Point Privateer Day and Swashbuckler Soiree. I'll be at both events (in COSTUME, even!) and since the book isn't out yet, I'll be handing out free collector autographed bookplates for The Price of Freedom so readers can paste into their copies next month! Here's the link to the event at Fells Point, which is in Baltimore, MD. http://tinyurl.com/3p25s4f -Ann C. Crispin Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom Disney Editions May 17, 2011 Barnes and Noble Booksigning for Price of Freedom Saturday, June 25 I'm signing Pirates of the Caribbean:The Price of Freedom Sat. June 25, at the Barnes and Noble in Bethesda, MD. Any Wikia friends in that area? I'll hope to see you there! http://t.co/d9sLi4Q -Ann C. Crispin A question... Pardon me the audacity (and the grammatical errors... I'm Italian), but his new book will be published in Italy? I would like to read "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom"... User:Augusto Antonio (Talk page) 2 september 2011, 23:30